1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mail traying apparatus and more particularly to a mail traying apparatus which trays or sweeps mail envelopes, which are positioned in a mail stacker bin, into a mail tray and to deliver the same to an outbound conveyor or cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many prior art mail processing systems, completed envelopes are collated and delivered into a stationary mail stacker bin. It is believed that in most, if not all, prior art systems, it is necessary to manually transfer the stacked envelopes from the mail stacker bin into an empty mail tray and then manually transfer the filled mail tray to an outbound conveyor system. Such a process involving manual labor is time-consuming and costly.